


Warmth

by Aeiouna



Series: Heats and Ruts (ABO) [11]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Reki goes into his first heat. Langa, as usual, is there to help.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Heats and Ruts (ABO) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 276





	Warmth

Reki didn't know what was going on at first.

His temperature rose, but it was the middle of summer and he'd been skating a lot more so he was probably just over exerting himself. It wouldn't have been the first time that he'd over exerted himself, and it wouldn't be the last. He also didn't even notice that he was embracing Langa a little more often and a little tighter than normal, because if it bothered his friend, well, Langa wasn't saying anything about it.

At home, he subconsciously started grabbing blankets from the closet, and by the time he'd realized that he'd done it, he was too lazy to put them away. Besides, his mother didn't say anything about it and the more blankets he added, the more comfortable he got. One would think, given it was the dead of summer, that he'd want as little on his bed as possible, but he got very uncomfortable if anything happened to fall off.

And then, one morning, he woke up completely miserable. He was feverish and sweating, uncomfortably wet (how is he _wet_?), and worst of all he was insanely, ridiculously, extremely horny.

When his mother came into his room to get him up for school, she took one look at him and sighed. "Oh, you went into heat. I had a feeling that was what was happening when you stole all the blankets for your nest. I'll let the school know you won't be in this week and to have someone deliver your assignments."

Reki groaned and buried himself in the blankets. _Of course_ , he's in heat. He should have realized. It hadn't crossed his mind until now because, well, it's his first one, so while he'd been taught the signs multiple times, he'd never experienced them so he only put two and two together when his mom pointed it out. He snuggled in and tried to sleep off the heat arousal.

* * *

Reki woke up to a knock on the bedroom door. He groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Reki."

_Shit._

The school sent _Langa_ to bring him his homework? That's the last person Reki wanted seeing him in this state. He'd never be able to live it down. But, he really didn't have a choice. "Hey, Langa. Come on in." Maybe Langa wouldn't catch on and would just assume he was sick (he knew his teacher wouldn't have said straight up that Reki was in heat, so it's not like Langa would know already). Maybe it would be okay.

Langa slowly opened the door, setting the assignment on the desk. "Your mom and sisters weren't home, I used the key you gave me to get in, so it's probably good they asked me to—" He stopped mid sentence and quickly sniffed the air. "You're in heat."

Reki could feel himself rolling his eyes. "Yeah, no shit Langa. Great observation skills there."

Langa's eyes sparkled a bit. " _You're_ in _heat_."

Reki buried his head under the covers. "Yes, Langa. We have already established that."

The next thing Reki heard was a low, guttural growl.

_That_ caused him to peek out from his blanket nest, to see Langa approaching the bed, to see the obvious bulge in Langa's uniform slacks. "L-Langa?"

Langa knelt in front of the head of Reki's bed, where he was peeking out, his hand reaching out to cart through Reki's sweat drenched hair. "Wouldn't it help you to have an alpha with you?"

_Shit shit shit. Langa is an alpha. Langa is an alpha. **Langa is an alpha.**_

That's why he clung to him so much in his pre-heat state. That's why he had been drawn to Langa from the beginning, to be completely honest. He was an omega nearing his first heat, and Langa was an alpha that was otherwise unmated. He was scoping.

And he may have just gotten lucky.

"I…" Reki started, "I guess that's true but Langa you really don't have to."

"I want to," Langa punctuated that sentence with a kiss to Reki's lips. Soft but intense. Just like Langa. "You've been my rut fantasy, Reki, ever since you skated into my life."

Reki swallowed. "I wish I could return the sentiment but this is my first heat."

A smirk came across Langa's lips and he slowly (too slowly) took off his clothes. "Perfect. Reki? Can I join you in your nest?"

Reki lost the ability to speak, his eyes drawn to Langa's cock standing at attention hot and heavy between his legs, so he simply nodded. He clung to Langa once he was in bed — in the nest, Reki had to correct himself — with him. "Langa," he whined, drawing out the second syllable of his friend's name.

Langa gently shushed him. "It's alright Reki, it's alright. I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you." His touches were feather light as he started learning Reki's body. "You're dripping with slick, no wonder you're so miserable. Can you turn around for me, so I can take care of you?"

Reki could hear his heart beating as he did as he was he asked. Or was that Langa's? He couldn't tell. A hand came around, wrapped around his hard and leaking cock. His eyes lowered to watch Langa stroke him briefly before he whipped his head around to try to catch Langa's eyes. They were focused, determined. Just like Langa is with all things. It's one of the many reasons Reki likes — no loves — Langa so much. "Langa…"

Langa gently shushed him yet again. "It's okay, I'm going to take care of you."

Reki melted in Langa's arms. They were both probably going to forget this when Reki's heat was over, but for now he was going to take what he had. He inched closer to Langa, trying to blindly get Langa's dick inside him, but failing. He whimpered.

Langa kissed the back of Reki's neck and realized what he was doing. "Omegas are so needy in heat, aren't they?" Not that he had any… first hand experience with omegas in heat, but, um, the videos he watched during his ruts kind of played it up. He thought it was for show, but watching Reki right now was proof it really, really wasn't. Langa's lips lingered where they were (where he wanted to bite, to claim, to mark) as he slipped inside that warm, wet hole. Jesus, it was better than anything he had ever experienced. He never wanted this feeling to go away as he started to thrust, moaning Reki's name against his neck.

Reki's whole body felt like it was on fire. Whether that was from his heat, or just from the pleasure he was getting from Langa, he didn't know nor did he care. He was content. He could stay like this forever. "Langa, please, please don't leave me."

Langa tucked Reki's hair behind his ear. It was sticking to the poor boy's face because of the sweat. They'd have to shower after this was over. "Is that the heat talking, or you?"

Reki shifted them so that instead of Langa taking him from behind, Langa was on top of him. He wanted to look into his eyes. "I promise you, it's not the heat. I want to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too, I love you so much," Langa said with a soft smile, "You're my inspiration, and I would love to make you my mate. I'd love to have pups with you, to watch you swell as our child grows inside you. To marry you someday. I don't know if I'm moving too quickly, but I can't imagine doing any of this with anyone but you."

"Then make me your mate," Reki whimpered, "I'm ready." He instinctively exposed the scent gland on his neck, letting it be there for Langa's taking. He closed his eyes to brace himself as Langa sank his teeth into the gland, but it was a sweet burn. He hadn't prepared for what a mating bite would feel like, but it was better than anything he'd ever dreamed. He was so focused on the feelings of his claiming bite that he almost didn't feel Langa's knot catching on his hole.

Almost.

But he did, and it was amazing. Being with Langa was amazing, and he was seeing stars as he came between them. Heat orgasms were definitely better than regular orgasms.

Feeling Reki clench around him, squeezing on his knot, caused Langa to come soon after, as he kissed Reki's mating mark. He felt content, and looking at Reki's dreamy, loopy face underneath him let him know his omega was just as content. ( _Holy shit. His omega. His. Reki was his._ ) He snuggled up beside him and they both fell asleep.

And well, when Reki's mom found them still curled up together sleepily a few hours later, she didn't say anything.


End file.
